<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>睡不睡 by Erosinpink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118601">睡不睡</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosinpink/pseuds/Erosinpink'>Erosinpink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:46:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erosinpink/pseuds/Erosinpink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“怎么呢？”朴灿烈两只手拢住他的腰，确实是明知故问，说话间已经低头咬他的喉结，湿答答一路亲到下巴，手上摸得不轻不重，没等到他回答，已经沿着耳廓吻过一小圈，很肉麻地在耳边放话，“不累啊？”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, 灿勋 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>睡不睡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>吴世勋陪朴灿烈到纽约看show，品牌对这位亚洲面孔的模特颇具青眼，两人得以双双在第一排落座，实际上语言不通，和边上金发蓝眼的俏丽面孔们装模作样地说些恭维话，吴世勋还好，朴灿烈早前入场时就挤着一双甜出蜜的酒窝冲一众长枪短炮卖了半天乖，寒暄过后不自觉冷下脸，嘴角那点圆滑的漂亮弧度很快消失得不着踪迹，眉头皱着，隐约也有点故作严肃的意思，藏着内里的兴致缺缺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他这天确实沉默得过了头，直到夜里过零点，乘车回酒店时也在后座靠窗蜷着，新染的深红头发被窗外一闪而过的连排大屏照得扎眼，吴世勋扭头去看他，破天荒主动伸手过去捏了捏他的掌心，指尖都是茧，是他前两年突发奇想学吉他的勋章。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>纽约三月里仍然冷得出奇，风鼓着大衣推手似的把人让门里塞，好在酒店暖气开得很妥帖，吴世勋穿了件高领内衬，西装外套黑色同米灰各自参半，进了房间不急着换，慢吞吞烧了点热水，又把两只手机摁关机了，倒回到浴室里，两腿一撑坐到洗手台中间，心不在焉地翻杂志。等朴灿烈冲了澡出来，就看到他两条长腿荡在那，听到声音很快看过来，嘴巴似是而非地微微抿着，手里还捧着书，拿倒了，排满字的一面朝他展示着。朴灿烈擦头发的手顿一顿，干脆扔了毛巾走过去，坠下来的水滴滴答答摔在西装裤上，浸得湿了一片，吴助理笑笑得，两条腿很坦荡地打开圈住他的腰，还拿皮鞋尖尖朝他尾椎那顶了一下，小猫挠痒一样。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“怎么呢？”朴灿烈两只手拢住他的腰，确实是明知故问，说话间已经低头咬他的喉结，湿答答一路亲到下巴，手上摸得不轻不重，没等到他回答，已经沿着耳廓吻过一小圈，很肉麻地在耳边放话，“不累啊？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>吴世勋被他亲得往后缩了一下，很快被捏着大腿拽回来，上半身还穿得好好得，裤子已经褪半截下去，松松挂在脚踝上，被他自己晃着腿蹬掉，又腻腻得去夹人家的腰，牵着红头发模特的手摸下去，竟然已经湿了一点出来。朴灿烈挑眉看他呢，他倒是弯弯眼睛笑得很乖，糯米一样，面孔上热得蒸出点粉色，说，“今天累，明天也不早起的。”说着凑过去索吻，咬着嘴唇一点一点吸，发出很色情的一声，再说话就有点喘，咬字黏糊的习惯一直改不好，“想让哥开心点。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>说得轻巧，好像白天生气不是因为他一样。朴灿烈退开一点，没什么表情的时候显得很冷淡，眼神倦倦地落在他身上，声音很哑，没什么纵容的意味，“但我累了。”本质上还是在闹有点幼稚的别扭，非要再补一句，“懒得操你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>那就不睡呗。话到一半又咽回去了，吴助理一双细长的漂亮手滑下去，摸到浴袍底下明明是硬着的，那点狡黠的，又冒着点傻气的笑就又活泛回来。他从洗手台下来，跪到落在大理石地面的西裤上，扬着脸小声说，“那我帮哥哥口出来。”含进去的时候都还是那么盯着朴灿烈看，眼睛里很快因为喉咙的不适感积起一汪水光，受不了似得吐出来，又吃进去一点，含着前头那段又亲又舔，他嘴巴小，弄得口水都顺着嘴角溢出来，还要含含糊糊地说话，撒娇一样，“想它了。”没说完呢，被朴灿烈摁着整根吃进去，顶到喉咙口了，就那么操他的嘴，每下都激出点软绵绵的不像抗议的叫声，什么小动物一样，很黏糊，烘热的晕眩感一点点漫出来，反而生出一点怪异的满足和舒服，恍恍惚惚地就把射在嘴里的都吃进去了，还有射在脸上的，鼻头睫毛上都有，沾得乱七八糟，这下有点委屈了，被朴灿烈拉起来圈住，也是乱七八糟一个拥抱。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他侧头去看哥哥还有点冷淡的脸，好气又好笑得，都不想说话了，皱着脸抱怨，“怎么还生气啊。”变成软塌塌一块小棉花糖，把还在闹脾气的一路粘到床上去，简直要咬牙切齿了，“你再不弄，那就不要睡了，明天后天也别睡了。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>唉，红头发哥哥叹一口冷冰冰的气，沉默得很，一下把他摁回到枕头里。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>和不和好不知道，睡不睡，当然还是要睡的。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>